


It's Not Fine

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Competition, Cross Country, Drarry, Durmstrang, High School AU, Hogwarts, M/M, Protective!Draco, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco compete in the cross country competition for their school against Durmstrang. Everything is going fine until one of the competitors shoves Harry, resulting in him getting hurt. That's when Malfoy gets angry. That's when things become better than fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Fine

Draco was so smug. With his little mischievous smirk that had  _you're a prick_ written all over it. He was practically begging for people to hate his entitled ass, with his black shorts and white tank-top that Harry was almost definitely sure was a few sizes too small. No one should be able to see the curve of every muscle on your torso, okay? That's just showing off. And, of course, he wore pristine, top-of-the-line running shoes, all polished and pretty, so nice only to be soiled by the terrain they'd be working through. And did he  _really_ have to look at Harry with those stupidly intense grey eyes, staring him up and down like he was some form of prey? 

"You know, he won't disappear if you look away." Harry turned to face the redheaded wonder that owned the voice. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, she jogged in place, a smile on her lips.

"I was  _not_ checking him out." Harry protested, rolling his eyes and scoffing. Checking _Malfoy_ out? Please. Harry would never. Sure, the bloke was oddly handsome, with his sleek blond hair and defined face, and his fucking muscles that he apparently refused to hide. Seriously, was it really that hard to just up the size when buying it? Was he doing it to intentionally distract Harry?

Ginny laughed and raised her eyebrows in faux agreement, "Right," She drawled out the word, "Well, then, even though he's your archenemy, maybe you should take a page out of his book and start warming up and stretching. You've been standing here, gawking for the last ten minutes."

"I was _not_ gawking." Harry defended, trying for nonchalance. But warming up was a good idea. He hadn't really moved. At all. This tended to happen on his especially irritable days.

"Okay, you sensing a bit of déjà vu here, or is it just me?" She asked rhetorically before slapping him on the back, "Just stare and stretch at the same time, Harry. Who knows, maybe you'll give him a good show and he'll crumble at your feet."

 A sharp  _thweet_ reeled in everyone's attention. Coach Hooch stood before the group of teens, her whistle in hand, her lips pursed as she scanned the students. "As you all may know, we have a big competition coming up. We'll be competing to maintain our school's reputation. Which means," She said sharply when Parvati and Lavender started whispering to each other, they stopped abruptly and cast their gazes downward, "we must be on our best behavior, training our hardest. So, I want you all to pair up into teams of twos and I'll time you on our regular course."

Everyone started buzzing around, picking partners. Harry and Draco slowly started to drift toward each other, ever so subtly, until they were standing side-by-side. Neville came trotting up, a shy grin on his face, "Um, Harry, I was wondering if you'd be my partner?"

"Oh, uh-" Harry glanced at Malfoy, whose mouth was shut in a tight line, his features taut in clear disapproval of the situation. They always partnered together. That's just how it was. They practiced together, competed together. They even changed together in the locker room, always bickering, arguing over minuscule things. But nonetheless, they were always there, by each others' sides. Of course, Neville didn't know this. He was new to the team and Harry didn't want to turn him down, the lad had enough self-esteem issues, he didn't need Harry-the previous star football player and currently one of the best cross-country runners-to turn him down.

Luckily, Blaise Zabini swooped in, grabbing Neville's arm and tugging him to the side, "You're with me, Longbottom. Can't be separating the two lovebirds." He muttered. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the big day. Durmstrang against Hogwarts. Two boarding schools competing once again for the trophy. Harry's stomach was in utter knots. His intestines twisting up like a giant pot of spaghetti Mrs. Weasley would make up for them. He felt like the weight of the competition lay solely on his shoulders. Even though that was complete rubbish. Everyone shared the burden of carrying the school, especially Ginny, she was the star of the cross country team.

They stretched a few feet from the Durmstrang blokes. All muscle and defined jawlines. And if they thought for one second that Harry didn't notice the way Draco was  _gawking_ at them, they were mad. The blond's eyes had been fixated on the other team, only a hint of malice behind his lust-filled stare. Harry was having none of it. Even if the Durmstrang blokes were ridiculously handsome.

Anger still boiling beneath the surface, Harry lined up with the rest of his team, all dressed in gold, Durmstrang next to them in their traditional blood red. The signal sounded and the teams were off at a steady pace. Ginny took the lead with Viktor Krum, Durmstrang's star athlete. Harry and Draco followed not far behind with a bundle of Durmstrang.

Neville was surprisingly fast. He'd missed quite a few practices and Harry had seen the boy riddled with crippling anxiety the previous night, but he surged ahead, actually surpassing Harry and Draco, apparently to Draco's dismay, seeing as he scoffed when Longbottom showed them up. Neville's nan had shown up to a few of the school assemblies and from what could be told from those visits, she would be damned if her grandson was a failure. She probably had him run more than anyone on the team.

Draco and Harry stayed neck-and-neck, a particularly big but fast Durmstrang runner right by their side. As they drew closer to the finish line, he inched toward them, crowding their space. Harry mustered the energy to speed up a bit in hopes of losing the bloke, but he kept at it, until he outright shoved Harry to the ground. With a sickening thud and crunch, Harry collided with the dirt, a sharp pain shooting up from his right wrist that had broken his fall.

"Harry?" Draco called, sprinting over. Harry could pinpoint the exact moment Draco realized what happened. His grey eyes sharpened into daggers, his jaw set in determination. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yelled as he shoved the man. He stumbled backward a couple steps, but he was ultimately far bigger than Draco and much more intimidating. But Malfoy didn't seem to care as he held his glare steady and strong.

"Draco, it's fine." Harry said, his heart racing.

"It's not _fine_." Malfoy spat.

The Durmstrang student towered over Draco, his shadow engulfing the blond. "Why do you care? Protecting your boyfriend?" He scoffed, "You could do so much better than that pile of twigs."

Harry should have intervened. Said something, pulled Draco away and calmed him down. Harry was alright, at the worst he had a broken wrist. But instead of doing the  _right_ thing, he found himself relishing in the fact that snooty, handsome, better-than-everyone-else Draco Malfoy, was getting so worked up over  _him._ He couldn't help the wide grin that bloomed over his face as clear anger boiled to the surface of Malfoy's.

Before anyone could disrupt the squabble, Draco's fist went flying through the air, landing on the bigger man's cheek, crashing across his face and cracking his nose. He crumbled to the ground, clutching his bleeding face as he sputtered incoherently. Something about a _fucking lunatic_. Draco continued to glare at the man for a moment before rushing over to Harry and helping him up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, scanning Harry closely, checking for any severe injuries.

"Yeah, just hurt my wrist." He held up his arm, his hand limp at the end. The skin had already started bruising purple and swelling. He didn't dare try to move it. "But nevermind that, how's  _your hand?"_

Draco lifted his hands, flexing and un-flexing his fingers as he examined the extremity. "The bloke's got a seriously hard jawline." A smile crept over his lips, "But it was totally worth it to see the stupid look on that imbecile's face after I whacked him."

Draco gently took Harry's wrist in his hand and turned it over, his long fingers cold against Harry's burning skin. Harry'd be replaying this exact scene over-and-over the next few days-hell, more like years. "Definitely broken." Draco's face flashed with the same anger it had before, but it was gone in an instant, melting into worry. "Let's go get you some ice."

Harry grinned. Not his slick, mischievous grin. No. It was the one where he was sure he looked like an idiot but didn't give a single fuck, because he was too happy. He could look like a lovesick dope right now because that's exactly what he was. "Yeah, best to get out of here before tough-guy can get back up or any of his buddies round that corner."

They took one last look at the curled up Durmstrang, whose shirt was now removed and shoved against his face to absorb some of the blood. They both hid their snickers and rushed away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for (what I'm sure are) the many inaccuracies in this fic. I honestly know nothing about cross country. For the sake of the story remaining on track, I separated Harry, Draco, and the other guy from the others, even though (from what I can tell) cross country is usually a pretty close race. Anyway, this was a prompt submitted to me on Tumblr from a lovely anon. I hope this is adequate and that you all enjoy.  
> Leave me some feedback in the comments.


End file.
